


Can You Hear?

by Pseudopaws (Yuripaws)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Pseudopaws
Summary: Viktor is in a coma, but he can hear Yuuri when he visits him in the hospital.





	Can You Hear?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor. I'm sure comas don't work like this lmao
> 
> From a small thread fic I did on Twitter.

He hates hospitals.

That's what he's always told him. He hates the cold eeriness of sterile halls and fake smiles. He hates the smell of sick. The smell of death.

He hates hospitals, but he visits every day.

Viktor can hear him outside now, speaking to one of the doctors. His Russian is improving. Viktor would smile, if he could. The air shifts when he enters. Viktor is always cold, but it's a little more bearable whenever Yuuri settles in the chair beside his bed. There's a silence that Viktor desperately wants to be broken. When it finally is, he wishes he could cry.

"Hey. It's me. Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"I'm sorry I ask that every time."

_Don't be. Please._

"The doctor gave us some good news. I think. I'm still, um... not great at understanding."

_You've learned Russian faster than anyone I've ever met._

"I brought you some more flowers. Chamomiles. I know you can't smell them, but I just want you to know they're here."

_Thank you, Yuuri. They're beautiful._

Viktor knows that Yuuri is holding his hand now. He can't feel, but he knows. Yuuri speaks to him softly, and Viktor hangs onto every word as if they were the last he'd ever hear again.

"You look better today."

_No, I don't._

"No," Yuuri says, laughing weakly, "you don't. I promised I'd never lie. I'm sorry."

_I forgive you._

"Your hair is growing back, at least. It looks..." Yuuri's hesitation is enough of an answer. Viktor's very grateful that he can't feel his mangled scalp.

"Hair grows back," Yuuri decides, then quickly changes the subject. At least he's tactful. Viktor isn't in the mood to mourn his precious and luscious silver locks.

"I almost brought Makkachin with me today. He really wanted to come. But." His pause is too long, and his voice breaks when he speaks again.

"He was tired. He's very tired, Viktor. He's getting old. So I left him at the apartment. He'll be happy to see you when you come home."

Home.

Viktor just wants to go home.

"I skipped practice today. I know, I'm sorry. Yurio was upset, too. But I can't do it without you." 

_You have to. Skate for yourself, Yuuri, not for me._

There's a longer silence. 

"I've been drinking. And not for fun. I'm sorry, I know you don't like when I drink."

_I don't like when you abuse it, Yuuri. There's a difference._

"You don't like when I abuse it," Yuuri corrects himself. "I'm sorry. I just can't sleep at night. Not sober. Not alone. I had to do the laundry finally. I had to wash the sheets and pillows. They don't smell like you anymore. So I can't sleep." There's a pause, and Yuuri's voice begins to waver. "But I keep your pillow there and I make the bed every day for you. It'll look nice when you come home."

Viktor would love to see it soon.

Yuuri tells him about his day so far. Viktor knows he's still holding his hand. And now he knows that he's putting something in his ear.

"Today has been kind of boring," Yuuri says by way of apology, "but I brought some music for us. You always like to listen to this one."

Viktor almost laughs when he hears it. Or maybe he almost sobs.

It's Yuuri's free skate.

He can picture Yuuri on ice, a hand stretched towards him. So far away. Will he ever reach him? Will he ever feel that hand again?

The music is low, and Yuuri sometimes speaks to him over it. The silence must be unnerving for him.

"You opened your eyes yesterday. Remember?"

_No. I would have remembered your face, Yuuri._

"You didn't recognize me, I think. But your eyes opened. They were just as beautiful as always. So maybe there's hope."

Viktor wants to see Yuuri's face. He's never wanted anything else more in his life.

_Please, take everything I have and everything I am, just let me see him._

There's a soft sound of surprise, and he hears Yuuri move forward. He can almost feel his breath against his cheek, coming in quick bursts. Yuuri seems excited by something.

"Viktor? Are you crying?"

_Am I?_

He tries to feel something. He tries to move. But nothing happens.

Yuuri kisses his forehead. He doesn't feel it, but he knows.

"Viktor!" Yuuri is nearly sobbing now, his voice hoarse and choked. "I see your eyes moving. Can you open them? Viktor, can you hear me?"

_Yes, I can hear you. You're all I can hear and you're all I ever want to hear. Can you hear me?_

"Yes," Yuuri says, and Viktor hears the smile in his voice, a voice bubbling with an emotion too large for this cramped and cold prison, "yes, I think you can hear me! You're going to be okay. I know it! Viktor, please hold on. I love you. You're going to be okay."

_Yes, my love. I'm going to be okay. And I'm coming home. I promise._

_You'll hear my voice again, Yuuri Katsuki._


End file.
